videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jordan
Jordan is a country that is in the Middle East which borders Israel to the right, Iraq to the left, the UAR to the North and Saudi Arabia to the south. It is ruled by the Hashemite Dynasty which claims to be descended from Muhammad the Prophet. Technology Jordan his superior technology and is the best nation (other than Persia which is a major power) in the middle east. So you have an endless supply of weapons to conquer. Diplomacy Alliances Even though you have the potential to become a world conqueror and are only focusing on conquering all of the Arab nations of the Middle East. You need to be in an alliance for defence purposes. Tokyo-Tehran Pact This is a good choice for an alliance and Jordan's only decision. The good thing is that Persia can distract Iraq by declaring war on them, as Saudi Arabia is distracted with Ethiopia (Changes to Japan if Ethiopia has trouble with Yugoslavia). India will face off with Syria (UAR) and will try to conquer the Syrian Land with Israel. Military Army You start with 1,000,000 Mega Tanks and Mechanized Infantry. You can create more units to conquer the Middle East because you have all the resources than anyone in the middle East other than Persia. Navy You can easily conquer a port city of Saudi Arabia and use that to expand into becoming a colonial Superpower. Otherwise you have no navy. Air Force You will have 1,000,000 interceptors, 1,000 Airships with Paratrooper Planes for colonizing. War Even though you have hordes to powerful technology and you are able to conquer the middle east, fighting in wars against the collaborators is a wee bit hard. War with United Arab Republic (Syria) They can be a pain so you have to ninja sneak a Mega Tank towards Damascus and first cause a distraction (if you are a member of the Tokyo-Tehran Pact.) Get Israel and India to help cause a distraction as you capture damascus. Lebanon Easy Peasy produce Nuke Planes and send them there. Iraq It's going to be hard unless you get Persia to help you distract them and destroying their bases until you reach Baghdad and conquer them. However you must cut off communications with the Soviet Union or the Soviet Union shows no mercy to you and destroys you like a wimpy pulp. Saudi Arabia Saudi Arabia is going to be a bit easy since their tech production sucks bad and their economy is backwards. Even though that's the case, you need strategy to prevent them from attacking you. First get Ethiopia or Japan to make a line of units that cuts through the middle of the Peninsula. Ethiopia and Japan will occupy both lands so Ethiopia can get south of Yemen and Japan can get east of Omar. Then you ram through Ryaldah and the capitals of the United Arab Emirates, Qatar and Bahrain, then obtain the capitals of Yemen and Omar, leave land for Ethiopia and Japan since they helped you. Politics Minister Category:Other Stuff